The New Brennan
by Snakeskull
Summary: Bone finds out that she have another brother and she didn't know about it. He a secret agent hopefully they can save him from his suffering and start a new life. Angela/Naruto. Hope she can save him from tragedy of his past. Thanks for reading
1. Chapter 1

**The New Brennan**

 **THIS IS A CROSSOVER OF NARTO AND BONES AND THE PAIRING IS NARUTO UZUMAKI/ ANGELA MONTENEGRO**

 **I DON'T WANT TO PUT MY CROSSOVER ON THE CROSSOVER BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW IF PEOPLE WILL SEARCH THEM SO UNTIL I GET MORE POPULAR I'M POSTING THEM AS REGLAR EVEN THOUGH THEY ARE CROSSOVER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR BONES**

 **"DIE" YELLS/MYSTERIOUS VIOCES**

 **CHAPTER 1;**

In the middle of a stormy night all you can hear is gun fire and breaking glass can three figures and two of them on the far right side of the street firing at the other one hiding behind car on the oppisite side of them.

 **"TELL US WHERE SHE IS, WHO IS SHE, AND WE WIL MAKE SURE YOUR DEATH IS QUICK AND PAINLESS AFTER WE TAKE THAT PIECE OUT OF YOU!" THEY YELLED**

 **"NEVER I RATHER DIE THEN TELLING YOU WHERE SHE IS AT OR WHO SHE IT." YELLED BACK THE FIGURE BEHIND THE CAR.**

Holding his side to stop the bleeding the best as he can. He decided to grab a grenade and waite for them to stop shooting to throw it. As they start firing again he kept calm and counted the shots being fired he grab the pin and pull it off. He got up and and throw the grenade at them just as they started to reload. He jump down and cover his ears.

 **"SHIT." THEY YELLED OUT**

As they saw the grenade just as it exploded

As he got up behind the and looked around to make sure he got that he did he took off his torn up shirt and tie it around his waist to stop the bleeding. As he look up into the sky he smiled as he see the storm has stop and that the sun coming up. As he sat down he heard the aumblance and police cars coming. " It time to see her and to protect her." He decide to write down a message for her using his blood just as he got down he fell down backward unconscious.

As the ambulance and police officers got there. They saw wreck cars, glass, and fire everywhere. As the EMT/paramedics and policemen/women look around for anyone alive. One of the policewomen screaming out for help as she found someone alive. As EMTS/ paramedic came with the strecher they saw a man that looked to be in his early 30, with long red hair to the middle of his back, three scares going sideways, with a lean built body, tan skin tone, look like a black shirt wrap around his waist, and torn up pants.

As they looked around they saw a message writen in blood. As they took out their phones to call the F.B.I for the Jeffwesonian institute and for agent Booth.

You can hear a phone ring in a room and a figure getting up to pick up the phone. As look to see who it is he sat up and answered it.

"Booth here what do you want its 6 am in the morning Camille." He said

"Booth you need to pick up Bone and hurry. The police officers say there is a message for her at the scene." Camille said as she hang up.

As he got up and stretch a little you can see he is 6 ft 1 inch, to be in his ealry 30s, short dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, lean muscle,white skin tone, and wearing a white boxer with red hearts. As he started to walk to his closet to get dress.

 **5 minute timeskip**

AS he got done dressing you can see him in a black suit, black tie, with a red belt buckle that says COCKY with a chicken under it, a gun in it holder on his waist. As he grab his keys and start walking to the front door he grab apple to eat on his way. As he got into his deep he putted his sun glasses on and started the jeep

 **10 minute timeskip**

As he got to his destination he turn his car off and enter the apartment and began to knock on the door. As it open you can see a beautiful women with brown hair, hazel, red lipstick, slim build, white skin tone, 5 ft 9 inch, 32C bra size, wearing a plain purple shirt and blue jeans pants and plain black shoes.

"Hey bones are you ready?" Booth asked

"Yes i'm ready yet go." Bones said

As they got into the deep and started driving to the site.

"Do you know why they want us, and what the message say?" Bone asked as she put on her jacket.

"No they didn't and I don't know. The only thing she told me was for you and that we need to hurry." Booth said as he turn the sirens on amd star to speed up.

"What do you think it says?" Bones asked

"I don't know but it must be something important. Because she told us to hurry." Said Booth as he took a left turn

 **30 minute timeskip**

"Here we are." Said Booth they got out and start to walk to the crime scene. As they got close enough they saw Cam. She is a beautiful women, look to be in her early 30s, black short hair tie in a pony tail, 5 f 7 inch, 32B bra size, slim body build, black skin tone, and wearing a blue bod jacket.

"Hey Booth & Bones please follow me it's important." Cam said as she turn around and start walking away. As they following her all they could think was what happen here look a war took place here.

"Here why they asked for you" Cam said as she show them the message They both look down and start to read the message;

 **Hopefully i'm sill alive by the time you read this. My name is Naruto Brennan older brother of Temperance Brennan. I'm a special agent on a secert mission but it's time for me to come back. We need to meet Temperance it's imortant and bring two person you trust with you're life.**

All three of them were shock and didn't know what to say or what to do. Booth and Cam keep looking back and forth between the message and Bones.

"Why didn't you tell us you had another older brother thats worked in special agents." They asked Bones.

"I don't have another brother" Bones said shocked

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital to talk to him?" booth asked

"Yes please because right now there no bones that I can examine right now. But can we stop to pick of Ange?." she asked

"Alright lets go and yes i can but why do you want to bring her?" he asked as they start walking back to the deep as they enter the jeep and started it.

"Because he said I can bring two people I can trust my life and one of them is you. She been my freidn for a long time and I trust her with my life thats why." she said as she pulled out her phone and dial th number.

"Hey sweetie how it's going? asked the voice on the other line

"I don't know I tell you why in peraon. Booth and I are on are way to pick you up. It's important can you be ready in 10 minute' she asked

"Yes i can sweetie i be outside waiting for you and Booth." she said

"Thank you angie see you soon." she said and hang up and putted the phone away as she look out the window and wonder who is he and is he lying.

 **10 minute timeskip**

As they got there you can a beautiful women in her late 20s or early 30s with black long wavy hair to her shoulder,smiling wearing red lipstick, slim build, tan skin tone( **AN; I dont know what hers skin tone is so if you know please tell)** 34A bra size5 ft 7 inch, wearing purple dress that show a little bit of cleavage, with a black high heels. She smiles and wave as she run to the deep and got into back seat of the jeep. As she put her seat belt on and wave at them.

" Hi sweetie whats going on?" she asked wondering whats wrong.

" I found out that I have another older brother but I don't know him at all or if he even telling the truth. I only remeber i have one brother not two." she said

"What how did you find out and who is what does he do?" she asked

"I just found out this morning that I have another but I found out because it from the crime scene. His name is Naruto Brennan and he is a secert agent." she said

"Wow thats alot to take in sweetie where have he been and why is he just showing up now?" she asked

" I don't know but we are going to find out today." she said as she look out the front of the car wondering he just showed up now.

 **1 hour timeskip**

As they got to the hospital they gotten out of the jeep and start walking to the enterance. As they gotten closser Bones look up as she felt someone grab her hand and hold it.

"Everything will be okay sweetie." Ange said while smiling

"Thank you Ange." she said

As they enter the hospital they walked up to the counter waiting for a doctor to help them.

"Yes how can we help you?' Asked the nurse

"Were looking for a Naruto Brennan which room is he in"

" Yes he is here. Please follow me I wiil take you to him" said the nurse. As the nurse got up and start walking. As they follow the nurse Bones could not help but feel nervous. They sas the nurse open the door they saw a him layying down on the bed with his eyes closed.

"Here we are but here a warning do not take that necklace off him or touch it." the nursed said serious

"Why what would happen?" They asked

"Because someone tried to take it but he woke out some how and almos killed the doctor until he gave it back to him. So whatever you do do not touch without asking him." the nurse said

They look at him in shock as the nurse left to leave them look at each other and back at him. As Booth walk up to the bed and shake him gently before dodge a all look at Naruto as he open his eye.

" Wow he hot specially with those scars on his cheek. And have beautiful eyes." Angela thought

"HI i'm Temperance I don't believe that you are my brother you are lying." Bones said

"Yes i'm am your brother and you're my half sister. You're dad is my dad and I will tell how i'm am your brother." Naruto said

 **END**

 **TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK AND DID IS IT TO SHORT OR JUST FINE OR MAKE IT A LITTLE LONGER AND ALSO SEARCH THEM UP IF I DIDN'T DESCRIBE THEM WELL ENOUGH AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. ALSO I'M GOING TO MOVE THESE STORIES TO THE CROSSOVER SECETION ONE THEY GET MORE POPLAR THANK YOU FOR READING AND HAVE A GREAT DAY**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING, I TRY TO NOT TO RUSH THINGS AND TAKE MY TIME AND CHECK MY SPELLING. AND I WILL TRY TO DESCRIBE THEM BETTER SO THANKS FOR FOLLOWING AND FAVORITE MY STORIES. I WILL TRY NOT TO LETS YOU GUYS DOWN BUT I WILL NOT MAKE THIS INTO A HAREM IT'S STRICKLY NARUTO/ANGELA PAIRING I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR BONES. i WILL BE LOOKING FOR A BETA AFTER I POST THIS CHAPTER SO I WON'T BE PUBLISH ANY STORIES UNTIL I FIND ONE. UNLESS YOU GUYS ARE OKAY WITH MY MISTAKE SO IF YOU GUYS ARE OKAY WITH IT PLEASE TELL ME BUT SORRY FOR MY BAD GRAMMER**

 **CHAPTER ; 2**

 **Naruto POV**

As I sat up a little I grunted a lttile turning around to grab my necklace and put it on. Turning around looking at everyone thats was in the room he doesn't know the male or the asian girl bt he did see his sister in the middle and smiles a little. " Looking at her now she does look like her mother." he thought while laughing a little.

 **Normal POV**

They saw him sat up with a grunt and seeing him grabbing something and putting it on around his neck. They saw a beautiful orange necklace with lavender outline going through two beautiful golden rings They notice he have beautiful blue eys.. They were wondering why he has two ring on the necklace. Hearing the door opening behind them they saw a beautiful women with long blonde hair that in two pony tail going to the middle of her back, a blue diamond on her forehead, dark brown eyes, pink lipstick, 5 feet 5 inch, 32E bra size, wide hip, not to slim nor to much muscle, look to be in her look to be in her 40s, wearing plain with doctor long coat that goes down to here ankle, blue pants, and black short high heels.

They all back away from her as they can tell she was piss because her eyes were glaring at Naruto.

"Hi baachan how are you doing?" he asked while smiling at her with his eyes closed never seeing the punch coming right at his head making him crumble to the bed in pain.

 **"Don't baachan me and stop calling me that!"** she yelled while glaring at him

 **"Why did you do that for?"** he yelled back at her while rubbing his head from the pain while glaring at her.

 **" I told you to be carefull but did you listen no and now look at you in the hospital!"** she yelled while crying a little at him

"Sorry baachan I was carefull I promise.I was on my way home but it was the Akatsuke some of their members that ambush me out of nowhere I didn't have time to get away. I'm sorry baachan. Even if I did had time I needed to say and make sure I killed all of them to make sure no one would follow me." he said while getting up and hugging her tightly.

"Why?" she asked while holding onto him even though she won't say it she always thought of him as her son.

"Because I needed to make sure that you and her was safe. I couldn't bear it if they found her because of me." he said softly while tghting his hug a little.

"Alright I trust I will go get them and after work I will go pick her up and drop her off." she said as she yet him go and start walking to the door to get them.

 **With bones, Booth, Angela**

They decided to go outside to yet them have time that it a something personal and they didn't want to get in the way of it.

"She is beautifull and Bones do you know what baachan mean?" Booth asked while trying to figure it himself but gave up.

"I think it mean grandmother in japanesse." Bones answered

"ohhh." Bones said while looking at Bones then at the door.

"She is beautiful and I wondering are her boob real?" Angela asked while looking down at her chest.

"I don't know." Bones answered.

All three of them look at the door waiting for someone to come tell them that they could go back in. They all are wondering how she could be a grandmother when she don't even look old..

"You three can come back in now." she said turning around walking back inside the room, Sitting down on the doctor chair and grabbing the clipboard reading his medical chart.

As they came back in they saw her sitting down and kept walking to the other three chair in the room Bones took the one in the middle while Booth took the one on her right, and Angela took the one on her left.

" Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki Brennan and I'm Bones older brother bones I know it's hard to believe but it's the truth I Promise but who are you're two firends." he said while looking at the two other people sitting by her.

"They are my friend the one on my right is Booth Seeley, and the one on my left is Angela Montenegro and I trust them both with my life. May ask who is she?" she asked while pointing at the doctor.

"That my baachan don't yet her appearance fool you she old in her 50s." he said while dodge a slipper that was thrown from said the rest look shock on how young she looked to be.

 **"How many time do i have to tell you to stop calling me and i'm not old."** she yelled at him

"Um sorry about that my name is Tsunade Senju nice to you two. It been awhile since I last seen you Temperance you have grown into a beautiful women." Tsunade said while smiling at them.

"How do you know me?" she asked trying to remember her.

"I use to babysit you and him when your mother and his mother wanted a girl night out the last time i saw you was when you're just a baby before me and him had to go into hiding." she said while frowning at the last part

 **"Why did you guys have to into hiding and how is he my brother my dad would never cheat on my mom!"** she yelled furiously at them.

"Whoa whoa calm down he never cheated on her. His mother name is Kushina Uzumake and his father name is Minato Namikaze but he couldn't have kids so they came to you're parents that they were best friends with. They asked Christine and Max if he could give them some of his sperm so they could have a child. You're parents told them to come back in a couple of days agoo they could think about it. Once they made an agreement they called them back and told them yes. And no they didn't have sex. I can't tell you the reason why here but he can tell you all at his home." she said while looking at all of them

"You better not being lying to me."she said while looking at Naruto then at Tsunade.

"One why can't he tell us here two are your boobs real?" ask Angela while looking at her chest then at Tsunade chest. before falling back as a clip board was thrown at her hitting her straight in the forehead.

"Because we don't know who is listening and his place is the safer then here. Yes they are but don't ever ask me something like that again." she said with a tick mark on her forehead with an evil shadow behind her.

'Yes mam" she said while trying to hide behind Bones scared

"good" she said while smiling her

"Now anyways Naruto you can leave now but no hard lefting or excrise for a couple of week and here is a subcription for some painkillers." she said to Naruto

"But baachan what will I do I hate doing nothing." he whine at her.

"Don't whine at me you can get to know your sister better and make new friends hell even work there but no hard lifting or excrising for awhile."she said with a firm tone that dared him to speak agaisnt her.

"Yes baachan." he said with a defeated tone knowing he can't beat here this time.

"Good know you three come with me we need to chat whie he get dressed" she said while walking the three got up to follow her they wondering what does she want to chat about.

"Hmmm I'm wondering what does baachan want to talk to them about." he thought but shake his head. As he got up and strech his arms and legs he grabbed a orange shirt with a red spiraling on the upper back between the shoulder blades,As he put it on he grunted a little from the pain as he fully on he pulled his necklace out and pat it gently. Bending down to put on his pants that was black with orange highlights (orange stiching) grunting in pain again. Putting his socks on that was plain whiti going to his ankle, finally putting his shoes on you can see that they were black with orange highlights.

"This sucks big time I hate not being able to work out." he said walking to the door.

 **With the other 5 minute before**

As they got outside the room following Tsunade to the other side of the hallway wondering what does she want to talk about.

"Now that we are here far enough so he can't hear us. Becareful on what you touch in his house. Pretty ask before touching out he is the only family I have left so please don't break his heart I don't think he can take much more suffering.." tsunade said

"Okay thanks for giving us a head up and we will try not to hurt him." They said to her

"Why does your name sound familiar?" Bones asked while trying to think of a place that she heard that name before.

"Easy I'm the most famous doctor in the world I helped cured some disease's that was said to be uncured able and help solving some crime." Tsunade said while smiling.

"Wow you're that Tsuande wow I never thought I would ever meet you in person." Bone said excitingly.

"Nice to see that you're one of my fan but thats enough about me I need to go now so see ya later and have a good day." Tsunade said while walkig away from them just as Naruto came out of the room.

"Wow you're brother is hot. Do you think he single?" Angela said and asked Bones while looking at Naruto from foot to head.

"I don't know why do you ask?" Bones ask wondering why she want know if he was sngle

"She doesn't know because we just barely met him but let stop talking about this." Booth said just as Naruto got close to them.

"Hey guys sorry it took but anyways yets go to my house but I have to ride with you guys because well you know why so yet go." Naruto said while smiling at them

"Sure." Booth said

As they got outside they notice his body tense up a little then relaxing they waned to ask what was wrong but remember what happen this morning. Once they got to the jeep Bnes and Booth got into the front of the jeep. While looking back see Naruto opening the door for Angela.

"After you my lady." Naruto said opening the door for Angela smiling at her. Helping her get into the jeep he got in after her and closed the door behind him,

"2434 N 9689 W you will know it's my house because it the only house with Sakura tree's. But yet get to know each other on our way there?" he asked all three of them. while putting his sat belt on.

"Okay well I will go first my name Temperance Brennan but people call me Bones and my closes frinds call me Tempe. And I work at the Jeffersonian Institute as Forensic Anthropologist for the F.B.I and the I'm a famous book author that write crime. I'm an athiest because I only believe in the science and it's prove that God is not real And I go with Booth out in the field and help him solving crime and waching his back. I hate killers, rapist, and lairs." Bones said while looking back at him.

"Mine turn my name is Angela Montenegro but my friends call me Ange. And I work with Bones but what I do is Forensic artist for them which mean I give back the faces to the victims and help them to see what happen. But my real love is an artist creating beautiful things. I'm a wild person that love to party and have fun on my free time. I'm an Agnostic because nothing is know or can be known of the existence. I hate bugs, sllimy things, bloody bodys. My dream is one day to have a big family and a happy marriage.." Angela said while smiling at him.

"I guess my name is Seeley Booth but everyone all me Booth. I work for the F.B.I I work with Bones so she can help me at the scence when we are upperhanding a suspect or. I use to be in the the army as a United State Army Ranger. I'm an Catholic. I like my job and son, watching hockey, and playing it. I hate criminal, rapist, people that make the goverment look bad, blackmailing people. I think we are here" he said looking at the house. You can see black metal gates and everry 10 feet you can see that were connected by plain ocks stack on top of each other with a lot of sakura trees.

As they got close to the gate Naruto pulled out a remote and pressed opening the gate. What was unque about the gate open instead of sliding it started going down into the ground just as thy past the gate they started to come out again closing the entry way..

"Why does the gates up and close like that?" they asked him.

"Easy I think it safer because then no one can dig under the gates and two if someone following that is an enemy is chasing you the gate can pop their wheels." he answerd

"ohhh." they said as they follow the drive way passing some more sakura tree's as they got closer to the house they saw a beautiful old victorian house, **(AN sorry it just I dont know how to descripe this house can you guys tell me how to descripe an house please thanks you. . /_Nth8QgvmEAk/TDUFNPd-VWI/AAAAAAAATng/_ ),** Once they got close to the Booh parked his jeep as all of them got out they looked around the front yard and the house looking at the different tree's and plants thinking on how beautiful his home is.

"How long has it been since I been to this house?" he thought as he got to the door and looking for the key. finally found the key he took it out and unlock the door and took a deep brath as he open he door.

"Well welcome to my home please come on in and follow me." he said as he hold the door for the others to come in. Once everyone got inside he closed the door and start walking to the frontroom.

"Please take a seat anywhere you like." he said while trying to calm himself down after he sat down in black chair facing them.

"Wow you're place is very beautiful and who are those people in the picture's with you?" they asked seeing a picture with a beautiful women that look to be in her late 20s, with dark long purple hair to the middl of her back, with lavender eys, no make up on, smiling, 5 feet 9 inch, white skin tone asain decent,32D bust size, slim figure with muscle ,wearing a lavender jacket with dark purple outlines,light purple jeans, and purple sandles. She was holding a girl look to be 1 year old, red with dark purple highlight long hair to under shoulder blade, with the same eyes as the women holding her,smiling really big, white skin tone asain decent, 2 feet 7 inch, wear a yellow sundress with lavender on the bottom of the dress, and wear a purple sandles, Behind of them they saw Naruto hugging them both from behind while smiling.

"She is my wife Hinata Hyuuga Uzumaki Brennan and our daughter Himawari." he said smiling a little before frowning.

"They are beautiful when can we meet them. I can't wait to see Bones niece?" Angela said while Bone shock even more about having a siste in-law and a niece.

'You can't meet her my wife she was killed last year. But you can meet our daughter Tsunade will be dropping her off from school." he said softly while look down at his hand tighting them. Blaming himself for not be ables to protect her and not being strong enough to proctect her but ever since then he promise himself no matter what he protect their daughter no matter what the cost is even with his life on the line.

 **END**

 **SORRY FOR KILLING HINATA THIS IS THE ONLY STORIE I'M PROBALLY HAVING HER BE DEAD IN I'M A FAN OF HINATA AND NARUTO PAIRING SO PLEASE DON'T HATE ME BECAUSE OF THIS. I WANTED NARUTO TO HAVE A DAUGHTER IN THIS ONE. ALSO I PROMISE I WILL NOT ABANDONE ANY STORIES**

 **MY NEXT STORY WILL BE;**

 **AQUARON EVOL**

 **MY LAST ONE I CAN'T DECIDE ON YET**

 **ANYONE KNOW A GOOD BETA PLEASE TELL IF YOU DO.**

 **BUT ANYWAYS THANKS FOR READING AND HAVE A GREAT DAY**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry it taking so long to post a new chapter or stories but kind of busy but now I can post more often hopefully because I got a computer now so sorry and thanks for being patience for me. Hope everyone had a good christmas and a New years. I do not own Naruto or Bones now yet start the story.**

 **Chapter; 3**

"Ohh no sorry I shouldn't of asked you." Angela said panicjky while looking sad hearing that she was dead. Bones on the other hand was sad that she won't be able to meet her sister-in-law, while Booth was sad for his lost.

"It's okay you didn't know that she was dead." he said to them while looking at the pictures of his family. " Now yet me tell what was so important before my daughter comes home." he said while looking at them seriously.

"Okay what is it that you need to tell us that is important?" they asked him while trying to guess what it is.

"There is a group that is called the Akatsuki and they are after nine people, right now they have six out of nine of them. What they want is to rule the world and they won't stop until they get what they want, they will do anything to get the last three right now they only know of the two of the last three." he said to them shocking them.

"Why haven't we heard of them before and why are you telling us this?" they asked him in shock while trying to figure out why they haven't heard of them before.

"Because it top secert we been trying to keep it quite so the public don't go in a panick. And the reason why I'm telling you guys this is because..." he said trailing off that the end.

"come on tell us please" they asked him while looking at him in concern.

"They are after me, Bee, and umm.." while he look at Bone before looking away

"What" they said why being shock that he was being target.

"Why did you look at me at the end?" Bones ask him while being confused.

"Because they are after you two you are the the seventh one while Bee is the eight and I'm the nineth they need you before they can go after him or me" he said to her while looing into her eyes.

"What do you mean I'm the seventh one you must be joking I don't have anything that important what do they need us for?" she said shock while scared a little while Booth and Angela scared for her.

"They need what is inside us you have the seven-tail while Bee have the eight-tail, and i have the nine-tail." he said to her shocking them all at what he had revealed to them.

"What are you talking I dont have seven-tail inside me and if I how do I take it out because I don't want it?" she said while looking shocked.

"Yeah what are ou talking about and how do we take it out of her?" Angela and Booth said while feeling scared for her wanting to help her and keep her safe.

"You can't take out and even if I wanted to help take it out which I would do in a heart beat to keep you safe sister, but I cant take it out because if I do you will die." he said seriously while looking sadly at her

"What do you mean I will die if someone took it out?" she asked scared while Booth and Angela shock and scared on what they heard.

"Because it part of us and we need it to stay alive, without it we will die in matter of seconds and nothing can save us. The only way for us to survive is for it to be put back inside us right away or one of the nine other to sacrifice their own live by giiving their to you, which mean they will die and you will live." he said sadly while looking at his hands

They didn't know what to say too shock on what they heard, what do they do they couldn't take it out of her and if they did she will die They look at each other and nodded their head to each other before look back at Bones and Naruto. "What can we do to keep her safe we will do anything to keep her safe from harm no matter what the cost is." Booth amd Angela said shocking Bones even more but making Naruto smile at them.

'That good you picked really good friend and a boyfriend that cared about you. I'm glad that she have people in her life that love and cared about her so much." he said while looking at all three of them ith smile on his face before becoming serious again. "The only thing you can do is to protect her and not tell anyone on what we talked about here okay." he said to them.

Both Bones and Booth blushes bright red at what he said while Angela giggle a t them. " We are not dating why do everyone say that?" they said while not looking him or each other.

"See even you're brother think you guys are dating which you should." Angela said while giggling at them.

"Shut up Angela." both Bones and Booth said while blushing even more.

"Really that a shame you guys look good together but you never know it mght happen one day." He said looking at the both of them

Before amyone can say anything else they heard the door open with a voice sounding like a child running really fast.

"Hii ddddaaaaadddyyy you're back yyyaaayyy" a female child voice said while running at Naruto and jump at him and gave hum a huge hug.

"Hey little flower I missed you I hope ypu been a good girl to Tsunade-baachan." he said while hugging her back with a smile

"Yes I been a good girl daddy I miss you." she said while smiling at him

"Thats good mow why dont you turn around to meet you're aunt and her friends." he said smiling at her.

"Hi I'm Hmawari nice to meet you datteboya." she said really excited at them.

"Hi I'm Temperance Brennan but you can call me Bones if you want too." she said to her with a smile.

"Hi my name is Seeley Booth but you can call me Booth nice to meet ya." she said with a small smile.

"Hi I'm Angela Montengro nice to meet you and you are so adorable." she said with a giggle at the end. "She so adorable and look like a daddy girl." she thought looking at them.

"Wow auntie Bones you're pretty." she said, running up to her and gave her a huge hug with a big smile on her face. "I wanted to meet you for a long time now but daddy was always busy. He told me about you which made me want to me you even more datteboya." she said really excitedly.

"Why thanks you and really why did you want to meet me and what did he told you about me and how old are you?" she asked her while hugging her back. Not knowing what else to do or say because all this is new to her.

"Because I want to be like you and solve crimes, daddy told me on how you and him always pull pranks on uncle and grampa and grandma all the time and I'm this much old." she said holding up three fingers showing her how old she is with a big smiles.

"Really why do you want to be like me and I don't remember doing anything like that. Wow your a big girl." she said with a small smile on her face. while her friends and brother watch them interact with each other.

"Because you help people find peace and the poeple that were killed peace and can go to heaven knowing the the person that murder them is in prison and can't hurt anyone else." she said with a big smile on her face.

"Wow I never thought of it like that but there is..." before she could say anything else Naruto interrupted her.

"What do you think of auntie Bones friends?" he ask his daughter not wanting her to get into a fight with Bones.

"They looked like fun and nice people, speaclly Bones boyfriend nice to meet you all." she said with a big smile on her face.

"Why thank you." both Angela and Booth said to her with the later one trying to stop himself from blushing.

"Me and Booth are not dating we are just friends." she said trying to figure out why does everyone think that. "But how can she see us ain't she blind because of her eyes."?

" **Hey are you making fun of my eyes!** " she yell getting mad but Naruto was holding her back. Whn she felt him starting patting her head calming her down.

"No little flower she wasn't making fun or anything like that about your eyes. She just thought that because the color of your eyes." he said calming her down a bit. "Sorry about that she just love her eyes and her highlights because she get those from her mother. But no she is not blind her mother and her are born with those eyes ." he said to Bones and her friends.

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you or hurt your feeling Himawari." she said to her neice not wanting to get off on the wrong end.

"It's okay auntie. Can we play together before you leave." she ask with big puppy eyes.

Bone and her friends all thought that was the most adorable thing in the world right now. "Yes we can please stop doing that." she said to her. Wanting her to stop doing that face.

" **YYYAAAAYYY DID HEAR DADDY AUNTIE IS GOING TO PLAY WITH ME SO MANY GAMES WE CAN PLAY."** she scream while jumping up and down really excitedly

"Yes I did now. What did I say about screaming in the house." he said to her while looking down at her.

"Not too unless I get hurt or if someone is in the house." she said looking down.

"It's okay little flower I yet it go this time because your happy to play with your auntie." he said smiling at her.

"Yay thanks daddy. Hey umm your name is An..ge..la right?" she asked pointing at Angela.

"Yes my name is Angela sweetie." Angela said while smiling at her. "I'm wondering what does she want to ask me?" she thought.

"Umm are you single?" she askes her "Daddy need someone I want dady happy again." she thought

"Ummm yes I'm single why do you wanna know?" she ask looking at her.

"Because you and daddy should go out because your really pretty, I know you're a nice and fun person because your auntie Bones friend. I want daddy to be happy again." she said

Both Naruto and Angela blushes bright red at what she said. While both Bones and Booth were laughing at there face seeing that it was their turn to get tease

"Yeah why don't you and him go out on a date." Booth said while laughing a little because how much they were blushing. While Bones fine it a little funny on how they were blushing.

"Umm sorry sweetie but it doesn't work like that we have to get to know each other better first." she answer while blushing see that it was his child that ask her that.

"Sorry little flower but she right we need to know each other better. And I'm not sad I am pretty happy because I can spend more time with you now that I have to take a break from my job but I will be working with your auntie Bones at her work sometimes." he said while looking at her with a smile with a pink hue on his cheek still.

"Really daddy we can play more now? Does that mean I can visit auntie Bone or she can come over now?" she asked really excitedly hoping that he wasn't lying to her.

"Yes we can, yes you can visit auntie more now and she can visit you too. But only if she want you too so you have to ask her." he said smilimg at her see that this is the happiest he has seen his daughter since the inccident.

"Yay Yay more play time with daddy datteboya." she said excitedly will jumping up and down before turn to Bones. "Can we play everyday and can I go over you place too?" she asked her with a big smile on her face.

"Umm yeah we can and sure you can come over from time to time." she said not sure on how and what her niece like to play but she want to get to know her.

"Yay we can play so many game." she said really excitedly while jumping up to bone hugging her while Bones hug her back with a small smile on her face. " Daddy I still want you and her to go out though." she whine and start doing her puppy eyes.

"Little flower it doesn't work like that we have to know each other better. How about we all go out to our favorite resturaunt?" he ask her wanting to change the subject. "Why does she want me to be in a relationship?" he thought wondering why as he look at his daughter.

"Yes yes yes yet go but first play with auntie Bones." she said excitedly while running up to bones, grabbing her and start pulling her up the stair to her room. "I can't wait to play with you auntie, what do you want to play I got so many game?" she ask while keep pulling her.

"Umm why don't you pick on what we play first." Bones answer while not knowing what to say or what to do. Looking at her friends for help before seeing them disappear as she goes up the stairs.

As they go up the stairs she saw a lot more picture of her neice and her brother and his wife, but what one of them drawn to her the most. But before she could take a closer look she was pull into a room. As she looked around the room noticing that the walls are levandor with orange outlines of flowers, on the back of the room was a plain book shelf full with stuff animals and books, poster of some shows like Rwby, Tinkerbell, Cats and Dog, on the right side of the room was an orange bed with levandor outlines of flower, with nine stufff animals on it, closet on the left side of the room.

"What do you think of my room?" Himawari ask with a bif smile on her face still feeling happy for meeting her auntie.

'It's really pretty, what are those stuff animals on your bed they look different?" bones ask while looking at them.

"They are the tail beast my daddy made them for me, he told me stories about them." she answer her while looking at them then back to her auntie."Do you want me to tell you about them?" she ask jumping on the bed.

"Yes I would like to hear the stories about them." she said while sitting down on the bed that was really comfortable.

"okay." she said really excitedly before grabbing them all and handed one to that had one tail, brown with blue curvey lines on him, yellow eyes. Bones, "That one you have is the one tail and his name is Shukaku he controls sand and live in the dessert." she said

"Wow thats really nice." she said with a small smile. Before putting it down beside before grabbing the new one her niece handed her. That was blue with black outlines that made it look like it was on fire, mix match eyes one is yellow and the other one is green, but this one had two tails.

"That one is the two tails cat and her name is Matatabi she can contral any kind of fire and make them as hot as she want them too. She live in the mountain." she said with a smile.

"Wow thats a nice power to have speacilly in winter." she said while looking at the stuff animal before putting that one down too. Looking up she saw her niece handing her another one as she grab it and look at it . It was a turtle that has spike on it with one eye cover and other one showing it eyes was red with the body grey but the underbelly was red, with omly two hands in front, three tails with spiles going downward the tail.

"that one is the three tails turtle his name is Sanbi and he control the water, he lives in the sea and he make tsunami whenever he was anger." she said before grabbing the other four tails with red fur cover the whole body, but the chest, hands, feet, face, ears are light tan, red eyes, two horn that are light brown with black tips, four studd on each tails. Handing it to her aunt.

"Wow he look really tought what does he do?" she ask her niece while looking at the ape.

"He is the five tails, his name is Yonbi but daddy says you can call him Son Goku control lave and he live in volcanos, when ever someone or something mad him mad somewhere else on the planet a volcano erupted because of his anger." she answer while grabbing the next one. This one has five tails white fur with light yellow on the tips of the tails, horns, feet, ears, light blue eyes, head of a dolphin but a body of a horse,two horns pionting backwards behind it ears. Handing it to her aunt as she put the other one back where it belong to.

"This one look like a run but why does it have a dolphin head?" she ask while looking at it.

"She is the five tails, her name is Kokuo she love running across the field or by the edge of a forest. When she angry you won't see her coming because she move fast as the speed of light." She said while grabbing the nest one. It has six tails with strings connect to each one that look like slime, eyes of a slug, body a of a slug, small tubby feet, short arms, small hand, white skin tone, look like slime is covering her body. Handing it to her aunt before putting the other one away.

"Wow what does she do?" she asked her niece.

"She is the six tails amd her mame is Rokubi she love being by water or raining places. She is a caring one but once someone anger her she can destroy a whole three miles just by one bubble." she said while grabbing her away and putting her back. " Now yets play I tell you about the last three later. Yet play doctor." she said excitedly with a smile on her face .

 **time skip 1 hour**

"How was playing with your auntie Bones?" Naruto ask his daughter who was sitting between Angela and Booth while keeping his eyes on the rode, next to him on the passenger side is Bones.

"It's was fun daddy but funny because I had to help her because she didn't know how to play doctor." she answer with a big smile on her face. "When can we play again auntie?" she ask

"Umm we can tomorrow if it's okay with your dad." she said with a small smiles on her face. "It's was really fun playing games with her." she thought

"Sure you can but because how late it is you guys are staying the night at my place, you and Booth have to share a room, Angela you're taking my room tonight , I be sleeping with my daughter in her room tonight." he said to them.

"Wait what umm no it's okay we can drive home, why do me and Booth/ Bones." both Bones and Booth said to him

"Why do I have to sleep in your room not that I mind. I'm just curious thats all." Angela said. "Yes but I wish he was joining me being held by his strong and muscle arms." she thought with small smile on her head.

'Because the other room are full of boxes right now, there are only three room that have beds, the guest room, my room, and Himawari no it's to late and beside it's for Himawari so she can spend more time with Bones." he said with a smile on his face. While pulling into the parking lot and finding a spot to parked his jeep. " Here we are welcome to Himawari and mine favorite resturaunt. the sign saying : **Welcome to Ichiraku,** it was a small building, brown paint with some blue in it, windows with ramen sign at the bottum, japanesse writing in the middle that says Ichiraku.

"This place is the best resturuant in the world, have the food of God inside." both Naruto and Himawari said with a big smile, little drool coming out of their mouth.

"Wow I never heard of this place and What is the food of God?" Angela, Bone, Booth ask. While look at the father and daughter duo weirdlly. "It's highly impossible that there a food of..." she was saying before she was interrupted by someone putting a hand on her mouth.

"i wouldn't finish that last sentence if I was you, because last time someone said something like that in front of them. Is in the hosptial still." said a women. She had long brown that fram her face and stops at the middle of her back, dark drown eyes, pink lip sticks, early 30's, 5'8 inch, slime body build, japanesse decent, white skin tone, wearing a light tan kimono sleeves to her elbow roll up, dark blue alpron around her waist that has the Ichiraku in japanesse in red, tan pants, japanesse shoes flip flop, on her head was a white cloth keeping her hair down.

"Hi my name is Ayame Ichiraku nice to meet you." she said with a big smile on her face

"Ayame-neechan/oba-chan" Naruto and Himawari said with a big smile on their face, running up to her they gave her a huge hug. "How have you been nee-chan sorry for not been coming her a lot I been kind of busy lately. But now because of a incident I haft to take a vocation."

 **"WHAT HAPPEN AND WHY AM I JUST FINDING OUT NOW?"** She yell at him, glaring at him. " If you don't tell me right now no ramon for you for a whole month." she said with a firm tone.

"Hold up ypu don't have to do that." he said panickily "I was in the hospital, then I was meeting my sister I told you about. that what I was doing todau meeting her and her two friends, having little flower meeting her auntie that she have never met before." he said to her

"Hmmm alright I forgive this one time now why don't you interduces them to me." she said with a smile waving at them.

"Right sorry about is my sister her name is Temperance Brennan but she go by bones, the women on her left is her friend Angela, the men on her right is her boyfriend Booth seeley." he said ointing at each of them.

"Hey we are not a couple how many time do we have to tell you." both Bones/Booth yell glaring at him.

"Hi nice to meet you all. Why don't you guys come in."she said with a smile on her face.

"Wait how are you his sister and her aunt?" Bones ask while pointing at all three of them.

"Easy we grew up together, we been like family since we were 5 years old." she said with a smile. "Now what do you guys want we only make noodles here?" she ask them while sitting them down. "I know you two will want the Uzumaki specall what about you three?" she ask them

"Okay and I want vigertaren noodles." Bones said looking at her.

"I want chicken noodles." Booth said

"I want beef noodles." Angela said with a small smile on her face.

"Alright coming right up." she ssaid before leaving togo cook them their food.

"So what did you three talk about while I was playing with my niece?" Bones ask them looking at them.

"Sorry Bones but we can't tell you." Both Angela/Booth said looking at her.

"Why can't you tell me?" she ask them but before they could answer.

"I made them promise not to tell you on what we talked about, but when it time I will tell you but please don't be mad at them." Naruto said to her.

"Why can't I know now?" she ask while getting angry.

"Because you are not ready yet but when you are, you are not going to like it though?" he answer her.

"What do you mean?" she ask

"I tell one thing on how I know you are ready to know but are you sure you want to know." he said

"Yes I want to know." she said.

"Hey Himawari why don't we go look at the fishes?" Angela ask with a smile.

"Yay, yets go." she answer with a big smile before grabbing her arm and drag her to the fishes.

As they watch Angela get drag the three year old all of them had a small smile on their face.

"Okay I will tell you but I don't think you will like it on what i'm about to say though." he said with a small frown on his face.

"Tell me." she said firmly while missing Booth concern look.

"One reason on how I will know you're ready is when you have a near death experience." he said shocking her.

"What do you mean and I already had one so tell me." she said

"No you didn't the grave digger doesn't count, I can't tell you how i will know but I will know." he said to her before seeing his little flower and Angela coming back. "What did you and my little flower do in her home beside playing doctor with her toys." he ask her

"She was telling me about the myth about the tailed beast we only got up to six tails." she said

"She love telling other people about them ." he said with a smile on his face.

 **1 hour time skip**

"We still can't believe you and Himawari eat that much food, how is that even possible?" Bone/Booth/Angela ask sock on how much noodles they had eat which las they saw them eat 10 bawl of noodles in 5 minute.

"Umm sorry about that me and her get it from my mother family side it was, once said that if a uzumaki ever stop eating noodles that the world would end." he answer with a sheepish "Usually we can control eat but it been along time since we last had Ichiraku noodles they are the best at naking noodles" he said with a smile on his face while holding Himawari as she had fallen asleep in the Jeep.

"Shes adorable." both Bones/Angela said while looking at her in his arms.

"I know she is, I think it time for everyone to sleep why dont I show you guys the room." he said before opening the door for them.

As they go up the stair Booth and Angela both see alot more pictures of him and his daughter, wife. As they finally got to the top of the stairs they could see that there were three doors on each side of the hallway.

"Okay the first two doors are the bathrooms." he said pointing at the first two doors. stopping to the second to the left "This one is the guest that you and Booth will sleep at tonight." he said while opening the door." The door on the oppisite side is Himawari, the last on her other side is mine room, the last one on this side is a room that I still ned to clean but for it's okay." he said with a smile on his face.

"Are you sure thats it's okay that I sleep in you're room?" Angela ask.

"Yes i'm sure my mom always said always make sure your guest are comfortable when they sleep." He answer with a smile on his face.

"Alright. Thank you." she said with a smile on her face.

"I could sleep down stairs." Booth said not want to make Bones uncomfortable.

"Nope you have to sleep in there with her." he said " Well yet go to bed see you all in the morning, have a good night and sweet dream." he said with a smile as he star walking to his daughter room.

"Good night Naruto/Booth/sweetie." Angela said before going to Naruto room.

"Good night guys" Booth said before open the door for Bones.

""Good night Angela/Naruto" Bones said as she and booth enter the guest room and close the door. When they look around tey notice that it has two beds making them feel better knowing they have seperte room look plain with some pictures of foxes, and rabbits.

"What do you think of your brother and you're niece?" Booth ask while sitting down on the bed to the left closet to the window, taking his shoes and socks off.

"I don't know really it's nice knowing that I have another brother, and it actually fun playing with my niece but I do not know." she answer himas she sitt on the other bed by the closet. Taking her shoes off and socks she lays down and pull the blanket oever her. " Good night Booth." she said.

"Good night Bone." he said before doing the same thing and turn the light off.

 **Angela**

"Wow his room is pretty big with a queen size bed."She said with a big smile on her face before walking to the bed taking her clothes off only leaving her in her black bra and panties. "To tired to look around, do it later when I wake up." she said before getting under the cover and turning the lights offm. "Man this bed is comfy, I dont want to leave it." she thought before falling asleep.

 **Naruto and Himawari**

"There we go, I love you little flower." he said after getting Himawari change into her pajamas. she was wearing a lavender with cat, bunny on it.

" I love you to daddy." she said with a big smile on her face.

"Good night sweet dreams."he said before layying down beside her.

"Good night sweet dreams" she said too with a big smile on her face before cuddle up to him..

 **Somewhere else**

 **"You two better not fail me, find out who hold the seven tails. But if you fail me you both are dead." a person say in the shadow**

 **"Yes we will find out who hold the seven tails. We will not fail you master Pain." They said**

 **"Good no leave me and go." pain**

 **END**

 **Sorry for taking so long to up load another story I been kind of angry at myself because I keep missing the new episode of Bones. It sucks that it endinmg thought I wish it wasnt. How can you tell if a beta is still active please tell me. Also do you guys know any good betas if so please tell me. Have a great day and please leave a review**


End file.
